


Curses, Ghostriders, & Creatures

by Syrisa19



Series: Wolves, Vampires, and Creatures [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisa19/pseuds/Syrisa19
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert has been looking for Ashleigh ever since she disappeared. Out of options, he agrees to help Alaric while they search for clues.Meanwhile, Bran curses Theo and Liam into teenagers by "accident." Now in order to fix it, Halwyn has to take them to Mystic Falls. Hopefully, she doesn't kill her pack mates before undoing the curse.Takes place after Weddings, Drownings, and Mysteries
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Jeremy Gilbert/Original Character(s), Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Wolves, Vampires, and Creatures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696723





	1. Wolves, Vampires, and Creatures

Jeremy agreed to stay in town in case any more students decided to run away. He didn't like it, but Alaric was helping him search for Ashe. He's been following the leading and nothing so far. As if Ashe didn't exist, but that's impossible. Ashe wouldn't disappear without a good reason.

He remembers when they meet. This hopeful spirit asking for assistance. Jeremy smiles thinking about the wild ride they've had. Of course Ashe never told him how their lives would be changed because he never would have agreed.

He was still trapped within his memories when someone said his name.

"Yes," he says turning his head to see concern in his sister's eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Elena asks him.

"Alaric asked me to stay in town in case there are anymore escape attempts."

"The new students?"

He nods his head. 

"Anything on Ashe?"

"No, Alaric is starting to think we might need to use the witches to find her." Jeremy sighs. "But she took everything the night she disappeared."

"You'll find Ashe," Elena promises her little brother.

"Are we there yet?" 

"No," Halwyn growls out.

"You shouldn't growl at us. It isn't like we asked for this to happen." Laim comments.

"Whose is it than?" She snarls back. 

"It was Bran. He cursed us for no reason." Laim shoots back. Crossing his arms to glare at the child like creature sitting next to him.

"I didn't curse anyone; you were the ones arguing while I was teaching Stiles a spell."

"Why couldn't Stiles being you three to this wretched place? Why did it have to be me?"

"He and Isaac are going to be fathers soon, and Isaac refuses to leave Nixie now that she now bed rest." Theo counters.

"Mason and Corey?"

"Family vacation with now that they finalize their fourth adoption." Liam says.

"Malia told us to fuck off. Peter laughed at us. Lydia didn't want to." Bran started listening.

"Everyone said no before you could." Theo states sarcastically.

Halwyn growls. "I'm fucking babysitting a Ghillie Dhu and two de-aged adults." 

"Heard that," the three trouble makers say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I haven't posted on any of my stories in a while. So this is what I have so far. I try to post them whenever I'm finished writing the chapters. I'll try to post more often.

"Move your arm," Liam shoves Theo away from him.

"Hey, don't push the chimera into me," Bran pushes back.

"Stop pushing me," Theo yells at them.

Both of them glare at him before continuing to push Theo around.

"Stop pushing Theo before I turn this car around." Halwyn yells at the three of them.

"Theo's your favorite," Liam snarls back.

Halwyn rolls her eyes while Theo growls in response.

"Shut up," Bran speaks.

The three of them continue arguing. Theo and Liam started shoving worst. Bran threatening to turn them into children. Then the wolf and chimera would gang up on him. 

Halwyn let them argue for thirty more minutes before slamming on the brakes. Liam threw his hands forward. The Ghillie Dhu sneakily unbuckling Theo's seat belt before catching himself. Theo as a result ends up meeting the center console nose first.

"Shit, Halwyn." Voice muffled by his hands. "I think my nose is bleeding."

"Oops," she smiles.

The chimera glares at her. 

"Get in the front," she orders him. Theo grumbles quietly as climbs over the middle console.

"Happy?" He murmurs.

"Will this stop the fighting?"

"I doubt it, but it wouldn't hurt." Bran comments.

"I'll let you fucking walk." She say sickly sweet before starting to move the car again.

"No wonder those two were dating before this." Liam stage whispers.

"They were dating? I thought they just enjoyed making people vomit wherever they go."


End file.
